


A Little Break

by Floral-Foxes (stilalalinski)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Riku is a good teacher, everyone loves master sora, it's mild tho, some fluff and a touch of angst cause ya know ya boi gotta have some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/pseuds/Floral-Foxes
Summary: “Hey, Riku, remember when I beat you in that race, and you said I could name the raft?”“...Yeah.”“And then we named it The Highwind anyways?”“...yes.”“Yeah,” Sora grinned wickedly and dashed forward to smear the mud into Riku’s hair.____________________________________________________Happy Easter Egg Exchange Traversary!





	A Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter Egg Exchange Traversary!! I hope you like this little ficlit :3

The training grounds were wet and muddy. The torrential rain that had plagued the Land of Departure the past few days had finally let up, and the students were more than happy to take advantage of it.

They had only been on the field a couple of minutes before it had turned into a mud pit. Training had quickly been forgotten in favor of throwing mud-balls at each other, and chaos had descended upon the field. 

Riku ducked a mere second before a splatter of mud went sailing over his shoulder. He swung around to retaliate against his attacker to find Sora grinning cheekily back at him, a clump of mud in his hand and poised to throw. 

“Sora, let’s be reasonable about this,” Riku raised his hands placidly. Sora quirked an eyebrow and advanced carefully. 

“Hey, Riku, remember when I beat you in that race, and you said I could name the raft?”

“...Yeah.”

“And then we named it The Highwind anyways?”

“...yes.”

“Yeah,” Sora grinned wickedly and dashed forward to smear the mud into Riku’s hair. Riku tried to doge but it was too late and the two tumbled in a heap on the wet ground, mud and grime splattering everywhere. 

The sludge was cold and uncomfortable as it slid down Riku’s shirt, and he wanted to be mad but Sora was laughing and laughing and it was the best sound Riku had ever heard.

“Master is on the ground!”

There was a resounding shout from the students and then they were descending on Sora and Riku like vultures. It wasn’t often Riku was in such a state of defenselessness, and his students definitely knew to strike when they could. 

While Riku fought to stand up and get out of the pit they had formed, Sora simply continued laughing and tussled with the students, shoving mud where he could and wiping away whatever got splattered in his face. 

After one final scramble, Riku gathered himself up to stand by the edge of the fight, watching in amusement as one of his students used Waterra to stir up more mud. The splash caught Sora momentarily unwares, before a new light entered his eyes, and the competition truly began.  
An Aerora had just erupted on the field when Riku felt a figure step next to him. 

“I see the training is going well,” Aqua said dryly, but not unkindly.

“At least they are using spells,” Riku shrugged, grinning when a particular Aero propelled one of the students farther across the field than they were expecting. The student rolled for a moment before popping quickly to her feet, smile bright and wild. 

“Woah, how did you do that?” 

“That was incredible!”

“Excellent work, Ame,” Sora praised over the excited shouts of the other students. The fight was momentarily forgotten as Sora showed Ame had to better control the Aero, and the students watched in apt fascination as Sora’s own Aeroga propelled him into the sky. 

“He’s good with them,” Aqua said, observing the way Sora engaged with each student. “He still won’t take on students of his own?”

“No,” Riku frowned and crossed his arms. It was a tired argument now between him and Sora, but Sora refused to budge on his stance.

“That’s a shame,” Aqua shook her head. “He would be excellent.” 

“He would.”

They watched the session unfold for a while before Riku turned back to Aqua.

“I’m sure you didn’t come out here just to observe.”

“No,” Aqua smiled, “but I did enjoy it it.” 

“It’s hard not to when Sora is involved.”

“Of course,” Aqua said. “I just wanted to remind you the students have a break starting tomorrow.” 

“Right.”

“It’s a break for you, too.”

“Right.”

“You forgot, didn’t you? Sora must be rubbing off on you,” Aqua laughed. 

Riku smiled back because he had forgotten there was a break tomorrow. Between creating new lesson plans, helping individual students, his own training, and the occasional cross-worlds trip, Riku was beginning to run on fumes.

Maybe the break would be good for him, too. 

“Take some time to relax,” Aqua said with a gentle pat to Riku’s shoulder. She gave the field one last glance before heading back towards the castle. 

Riku watched her go until a huff of breath brought him back to the present. Sora had run up behind him and was panting, hands on his knees.

“Was that Aqua?” He gasped. “Also, your students are really tough.”

Riku laughed and swung an arm around Sora’s shoulders to steer them back to the students. 

“They’ll be happy to hear you say that.”

“I’m sure you tell them that all the time,” Sora replied with a shrug.

“I do. But it’s not every day you receive a compliment from the Master Sora.” 

Sora shoved him playfully away and jogged ahead, Riku trailing behind with a grin. When he approached the group the students snapped to attention to give him their full attention.

“Good work today,” Riku began, pleased when his students lit up from the compliment. “Your progress on Aero is great, keep it up and soon you’ll have Aeroga mastered in no time.”

“Master Sora is amazing at it!” A student cheered, causing the rest of the class to join in. Sora smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s only because you guys are such amazing pupils.” 

“You’re being modest, Master Sora,” Ame spoke up, eyes bright with admiration. 

“Yeah! You’re incredible!”

“What spells did you use against Xehanort?”

“Will you teach us more?”

The more questions thrown at Sora, the more he began to fidget, though his smile stayed plastered on. Riku could sense the discomfort though, and with a loud clap of his hands the students were quiet.

“If we ask nicely, maybe Master Sora can assist with another lesson another day; however, I have an announcement first,” Riku said, and Sora cast him a quick look of gratitude. “Tomorrow is the start of your break--”

The class erupted into cheers and celebrations and Riku tried not to take offense, to remember he was once a kid equally as excited for school breaks, too. 

“While I’m not assigning work,” Riku paused when there were more shouts, “please attempt to practice during the week. If all goes well, we can potentially progress to more advanced moves when you come back.”

The class nodded seriously, but Riku knew there would probably be only one or two students who actually listened. That was okay, though, it would give Riku more time to plan future lessons. 

“If there are no further questions,” Riku began, than stopped when he saw a couple of hands raise, “and no more questions for Master Sora,” he added sternly--the hands dropped. “Then class is dismissed and I hope everyone has a good break.”

With that, the class erupted into chatter and dispersed rather quickly. A few stragglers stayed behind to try and corner Sora with more questions, but Riku’s presence by his side sent them scattering. 

“I don’t mind them asking questions,” Sora said when the last of the kids had gone. Riku glanced at him briefly before beginning their trek back to his office. 

“You seemed like you did,” Riku said evenly. He had a feeling this was the reason Sora refused to be a teacher, but he didn’t want to pressure Sora into admitting something he wasn’t ready to share. 

“I mean,” Sora scuffed his foot on the ground, “I really don’t mind. Sometimes it’s just…”

“A lot?” 

“Yeah,” Sora nodded, smiling softly at Riku. He finally reached out to take Riku’s hand, and their fingers intertwined instantly. “How do you deal with it?” 

“The questions?”

“How personal they get,” Sora clarified. 

Riku considered his answer as they made their way into the castle. His office was located on the second floor and had an excellent view of the surrounding mountain range. He had only been located at the Land of Departure for six months now, but the office had become his safe haven. 

“People want to believe in their heroes,” Riku finally said. “They want to believe that someone like them could be a hero, too. So, they want to know who you are, what you’re like, if you’re like them. If that makes sense.”

“It does,” Sora said carefully. 

“So I guess I just learned to appreciate that, and to appreciate someone looking at me as their hero.” 

They were quiet the rest of the journey, and when Riku opened his office door, Sora immediately plopped down onto the worn, blue couch in the corner. 

“It does make sense,” Sora said again. “I guess I’m still…”

Riku locked the door and went to sit beside Sora, his arm wrapping around his shoulder so Sora could lean against him. 

“You don’t have to share everything, Sora. Especially if you’re not ready.” 

“I should be though, right?” Sora asked, eyes painfully vulnerable. “Shouldn’t I want to share these stories with the students?”

“Sora,” Riku said and placed a kiss to Sora’s temple. “What you went through? No one but you can decide when or if they want to talk about it.”

Sora glanced away, but leaned further into Riku. He rested his head against Riku’s shoulder and sighed.

“You’re able to talk about it.”

“Yeah, but it’s taken me awhile to get here,” Riku huffed. “I don’t think I need to remind you what bottling things up did for me.”

Sora hummed and idly picked at one of the buttons on Riku’s vest. Riku gently took the prodding hand and raised it to his lips, pressing soft kisses to each knuckle. 

“Aqua told me this break is for the teachers, too.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, so I was thinking we should do something,” Riku said. Sora shifted so he could look Riku in the eyes.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, it’s been a while since we’ve been to San Fransokyo,” Riku replied. “Or we could visit Mulan. Even Belle and the Beast.”

Sora studied him for a moment before taking a deep breath, raising a hand to cup Riku’s cheek. 

“Those all sound lovely,” Sora began softly. “But…”

“But?” Riku prodded carefully. Sora took another deep breath.

“But...I was thinking it would be nice to just, go home? We can spend the week being lazy together,” Sora breathed. “Also, Kairi says Spring is beautiful in Radiant Garden, and we can see most of the gardens from our window anyways, so…”

Riku was already picturing it--he and Sora cuddled in their bed together late into the morning, Riku making breakfast while Sora sang out of tune and danced around the kitchen in his boxers, the smell of roses drifting into their window as the sun grew in the sky. Then later in the day they’d maybe take a walk through the gardens, meet up with Kairi for drinks, before heading back to their home. They’d watch movies and order take out and--

“That sounds perfect.”

Sora’s face lit up with happiness, his smile wide and bright, and they were laughing when their lips met.


End file.
